Der Brief
by Zauberlehrling
Summary: Joey/Seto! Wer es nicht mag, soll es nicht lesen! Tja wie der Titel schon sagt, geht es um einen Brief der dahin gelangt, wo er ganz sicher nicht hinkommen sollte... Tausendfach schon durchgespielt, aber dieses Mal von mir... :op


Hey Leute,  
das ist meine Erste FF zu YU-GI-OH!. Bitte seid nicht all zu streng mit mir ;O)  
Ich hab so viele Storys dazu gelesen, ich musste einfach eine eigene schreiben, auch wenn sie nicht besonders lang geworden ist.  
Manche werden vielleicht über das abrupte Ende unzufrieden sein, aber ich mag es so und werde es auch so stehen lassen *G*  
Wenn euch das nicht gefällt, schreibt eure eigene Story ;OP

P.S.: Rein aus Spaß an der Freude geschrieben, verdiene damit kein Geld und hab (leider) auch keinerlei Rechte die Figuren betreffend!

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

**Der Brief  
**  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln betrachtet der Mann den schon leicht vergilbten und knittrigen Brief, niemals hätte er gedacht das ihm mal etwas so schönes hätte passieren können.  
Doch es war ihm passiert und er dankte allen Göttern das sie ihm dieses Geschenk gemacht hatten.  
Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich als er an den Tag zurück dachte, als sich sein Leben eindeutig zum besseren verändert hatte.

_Hallo Seto,  
es ist schwer die richtigen Worte zu finden, obwohl ich genau weiß das du diesen Brief nie zu Gesicht bekommen wirst, da ich nicht vorhabe ihn dir zu geben.  
Es ist albern und wohl auch ziemlich kindisch..., ich meine nicht das dass etwas an deiner Meinung über mich ändern würde, schließlich bin ich in deinen Augen genau das: Albern und kindisch.  
Ich bin mir sicher dir fallen auf die Schnelle noch tausend andere Dinge zu mir ein und keine davon werden mir sonderlich schmeicheln.  
Vielleicht finde ich es deshalb so deprimierend? Ich weiß das sich an unserer derzeitigen Situation niemals etwas ändern wird.  
Ich sollte wohl auch froh darüber sein, schließlich redest du zumindest mit mir, auch wenn jede Beleidigung deinerseits, tief in mein Herz schneidet.  
Mein Gott, ich kann dein höhnisches Lachen direkt vor mir sehen.  
Ich weiß einfach nicht wie das passieren konnte, ich meine es gibt so viele Menschen auf der Welt und ich muss mich ausgerechnet in dich verlieben.  
Ja richtig gelesen._

Ich liebe Dich!

Wenn man das so liest, sehen diese drei Worte wirklich harmlos aus, doch in den letzten Monaten habe ich schmerzlich erkennen müssen das sie alles sind, aber gewiss nicht harmlos.  
Ich kann nicht essen, nicht schlafen und meine Gedanken fahren Achterbahn.  
Ich wünschte ich könnte sie einfach abstellen.  
Vielleicht ist es feige dir nichts davon zu sagen, doch wie könnte ich?  
Ich lebe doch auch so schon mit deiner Verachtung. Mit meinem Schweigen bewahre ich mir zumindest, vor mir selbst, noch etwas Würde...  
Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Ich kann mit Niemanden darüber reden, nicht mal mit meinen Freunden. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, wie könnten sie auch? Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht!

Ich Joey Wheeler, ein Niemand, liebt Seto Kaiba...  
Ich bin ein Volltrottel, aber auch das wussten wir ja schon vorher..., ich…  


Joey setzte den Stift ab und ließ sich aufseufzend in seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurücksinken.  
Er hatte gehofft, wenn er seine wirren Gedanken zu Papier brachte, würde es ihm besser gehen, doch Fakt war, es war alles beim Alten.  
Langsam faltete er den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in einen einfachen Umschlag auf den er in sauberen Buchstaben ‚Seto Kaiba', geschrieben hatte.  
Während er vor sich her starrte, fiel sein Blick auf die Digitalanzeige seiner Uhr und er fuhr mit einem Satz aus der Sitzgelegenheit.  
Er kam schon wieder zu spät!  
Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, schmiss er wahllos Dinge von seinem Schreibtisch in die Tasche und so landete schließlich auch der Brief dort, was Joey jedoch nicht einmal bemerkte.  
Wenn er schon wieder zu spät kam, würde er dieses Mal sicher nachsitzen müssen, was er ganz bestimmt nicht gebrauchen konnte!  
Seiner Meinung nach verbrachte er sowieso viel zuviel Zeit in diesem Kasten, der sich Schule schimpfte.  
Abgesehen davon das er dort Seto nahe sein konnte, brachte ihn das ganze sowieso nicht sonderlich viel.  
Joey war zwar nicht wirklich schlecht in der Schule, er schaffte es nur nie sich aufzuraffen und etwas dafür zu tun.  
Diese ermüdenden Gedanken weit von sich schiebend, schlich sich der Blonde aus der Wohnung. Immer darauf bedacht keine unnötigen Geräusche zu verursachen, um seinen Vater nicht auf den Plan zu rufen.  
Auf eine erneute Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Erzeuger, konnte er ebenso gut verzichten. Noch jetzt schmerzten seine Rippen, wenn er wie jetzt beim rennen schneller atmen musste, oder wenn er sich überhaupt hastig bewegte.

Obwohl er sich wirklich beeilt und nicht nur eine rote Ampel einfach ignoriert hatte, kam er natürlich trotzdem zu spät.  
Keuchend vor der Türe zum Klassenzimmer stehend, versuchte er zur Ruhe zu kommen.  
Als sein Atem schließlich wieder etwas ruhiger hervor kam, drückte er seine Schultern durch und klopfte an.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe Frau Sakano ihm öffnete, bevor Joey jedoch ein Wort zur Entschuldigung hervorbringen konnte, schüttelte diese bloß ihren Kopf.  
„Verschwenden sie nicht noch weitere Minuten Mr. Wheeler, begeben sie sich auf ihren Platz!" Joey nickte bloß überrascht.  
Keine Strafe? Gut, er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren!  
Auf den Weg zu seinem Platz kam er unweigerlich an Setos Tisch vorbei, dieser hatte jedoch nicht einmal aufgesehen und schien völlig in seiner Aufgabe vertieft zu sein.  
Innerlich machte es den Blonden traurig so völlig ignoriert zu werden, doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich, um sein Glück nicht weiter zu strapazieren.  
Er griff schnell in seine Tasche und beförderte seine Schulsachen auf sein Pult, als er dabei etwas registrierte, was dort ganz sicher nichts zu suchen hatte!  
Wie kam DER denn hier her? Unauffällig ließ er seinen Blick zu seinen Sitznachbarn gleiten, doch niemand schien ihn besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, was Joey nutzte, um den Brief unauffällig wieder in seine Tasche verschwinden zu lassen.

Der Tag hatte sich mal wieder ewig hingezogen.  
Er schulterte seine Schultasche und ging an Kaibas Tisch vorbei.  
„Was denn, heute keinen wichtigen Termin? Du bist doch sonst immer einer der Ersten die aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmen." Sagte er sarkastisch, in der Hoffnung wenigsten einmal an diesem Tag Setos Stimme zu hören, wenn er wirklich ihn, Joey, meinte.  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich meine Termine angehen Köter! Lauf schnell nach Hause, damit jemand mit dir spielen kann, ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun!" Joey frohlockte im Inneren und gab nach außen ein abfälliges Schnauben ab.  
Jetzt konnte er getrost gehen und sich nach Hause begeben.  
Wenn er Glück hatte wäre sein Vater nicht da, oder schon so betrunken das er ihn gar nicht erst registrierte.  
Mit einem letzten Blick zurück auf den Brünetten, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Nachdem Wheeler endlich verschwunden war, erhob auch Seto sich und packte seine Sachen ordentlich zusammen.  
Er fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal was bloß mit ihm los war.  
Vielleicht sollte er einen Arzt aufsuchen?  
Mit einem Kopfschütteln blickte er noch einmal zu dem Platz des Blonden, als ihm etwas auf dem Boden unterhalb Joeys Pult, ins Auge fiel.  
Mit einem Stirnrunzeln, setzte er seine Designertasche auf die Tischplatte ab und ging zu dem Tisch des Blonden.  
Dort angekommen beugte er sich hinunter und hob den Brief auf, als er ihn als solchen erkannte.  
Vielleicht war es etwas wichtiges? Jemand musste ihn verloren haben.  
Langsam drehte Seto den Umschlag in seinen Händen.  
Als er ihn schließlich richtig rum hielt, riss er überrascht seine Augen auf. Der Brief war ja an ihn Adressiert.  
Adressiert wäre vielleicht zuviel gesagt, doch zumindest stand sein Name darauf.  
Hatte eines der Mädchen wieder mal einen Liebesbrief verfasst und sich nicht getraut ihn zu übergeben.  
Ein zynisches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. Was sonst sollte es sein?  
Ihn hatte die Neugierde gepackt und so entnahm er das Schreiben und öffnete es.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Joey war unruhig. Er war nicht nach Hause gegangen, sondern in den Park der nicht einmal fünf Minuten von der Schule entfernt lag.  
Dort hatte er sich in der Nähe eines Teiches, auf einer der Bänke nieder gelassen.  
Er hatte seine Tasche nun schon mehrmals durchsucht, all seine Bücher und Hefte durchblättert, doch das Ergebnis blieb das Selbe.  
Der Brief war weg!  
Joey sprang auf die Beine und lief hin und her. Er musste ihn verloren haben.  
Das war eine Katastrophe!  
Wenn diesen Brief jemandem in die Hände fiel…  
Joey keuchte. Er würde seines Lebens nicht mehr froh werden, sollte sein bisher best gehütetes Geheimnis ans Licht kommen.  
Der Blonde schluckte. Das durfte nicht passieren. Nach einigem hektischen Nachdenken, war er schließlich zu dem Schluss gelangt, das der Brief noch in der Schule sein musste. Dort hatte er ihn zuletzt gehabt und auch seine Tasche war zuletzt an diesem Ort offen gewesen.  
Ohne noch lange zu zögern, rannte Joey zurück zu dem Gebäude, welches er eben noch befreit verlassen hatte.  
‚Bitte, bitte lass ihn noch da sein!' Flehte er in Gedanken.  
Als er schließlich den Gang vor der Klasse entlang hetzte, glaubte er noch nie so schnell gelaufen zu sein.  
Mit einem Satz riss er die Türe auf und stürmte in den fast leeren Raum, um gleich darauf erstarrt stehen zu bleiben.  
‚Nein!' War der einzige Gedanke den er fassen konnte. Er war zu spät gekommen. Nichts anderes ließ sich aus dem Bild erkennen, was seine Augen wahrnahmen.  
Seto Kaiba saß auf Joeys Pult und hielt ein Blatt in seinen eleganten Händen.  
Da ihn Joeys Auftauchen wohl aus den Gedanken gerissen hatte, blickte er diesem nun geradewegs in die Augen.  
Beide sahen sich einen langen Moment an, ehe Joey seinen Blick abwandte.  
Der Blonde schloss geschlagen seine Augen und senkte seinen Kopf.  
„H...hast du ihn... gelesen?" Fragte er leise.  
Seto ließ sich mit der Beantwortung der Frage Zeit.  
„Es stand mein Name darauf!" Obwohl die Antwort klar gewesen war, zuckte Joey wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen.  
Es geschah genau das wovor sich Joey so gefürchtet hatte, seit ihm klar geworden war, das die Gefühle die er in Bezug auf Seto Kaiba hatte keine Abneigung, sondern Liebe waren.  
Seto würde alles zerstören wovon Joey, solange der Brünette noch unwissend gewesen war, hatte träumen können.  
Joey schüttelte wild seinen Kopf.  
„Sag es nicht! Bitte…, ich will es nicht hören! Der Brief sollte nie…ich…!" Seto hatte Joey seit seinem Auftauchen genau beobachtet.

Als er den Brief gelesen hatte, war es erst wie ein Schock gewesen.  
Nach dem ersten lesen hatte er nur auf die Zeilen niederstarren können und war sich sicher gewesen einen Scherz zum Opfer gefallen zu sein.  
Er hatte lange Minuten gebraucht, ehe er die Zeilen ein zweites und dann ein drittes Mal hatte lesen können.  
Der Inhalt hatte sich nicht verändert und Setos Augen waren unweigerlich an den drei Worten hängen geblieben.  
Liebe? Joey Wheeler hatte sich in ihn verliebt? Er LIEBTE ihn, Seto Kaiba???  
Doch solange Seto auch den Brief betrachtete, der Inhalt blieb beständig.  
Das Oberhaupt der Kaiba Corp. hatte schon lange für sich festgestellt, das er ehr seinem eigenem Geschlecht zugeneigt war, aber Wheeler?  
Seit er diesen kannte, waren sie wie Feuer und Wasser, wie Hund und Katz.  
Wieso schrieb Joey plötzlich von Liebe? Wollte er sich auf diese Weise an ihn für die vielen Beleidigungen rächen?  
Doch Seto verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder. Mit dieser Offenbarung gab Joey viel mehr von sich Preis, als das es wirklich gewollt zu sein schien und hatte er nicht auch im ersten Satz des Briefes geschrieben das Joey ihm diesen Brief nie geben wollte…  
Seine Gedanken waren vollkommen durcheinander, am liebsten würde er sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und erst einmal gründlich über alles nachdenken.  
Ehe er seine Gedanken jedoch in die Tat umsetzten konnte, ließ ihn das Öffnen der Klassentüre aufsehen.  
Dort stand er ,Joey Wheeler, abgehetzt und irgendwie schien er völlig neben sich zu stehen.  
Seto meinte ebenfalls gesehen zu haben, wie die gesunde Gesichtsfarbe des Blonden deutlich, erheblicher Blässe gewichen war.  
Joeys leise und gestottert gesprochene Frage, riss ihn aus seinen wirbelnden Gedanken.  
Ob er den Brief gelesen hatte? Natürlich, war das nicht offensichtlich?  
Also sagte er etwas um sein Handeln zu rechtfertigen, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz darüber im klaren war, warum er dies überhaupt für nötig erachtete.  
„Es stand mein Name darauf!" Seto sah wie der Blonde seinen Kopf senkte.  
Er hatte nie viel mit Gefühlen am Hut gehabt und den einzigen den er wirklich liebte war sein Bruder Mokuba, doch das von dem Joey in seinem Brief geschrieben hatte, war von Bruderliebe weit entfernt.  
Seto wusste einfach nicht, wie er auf die für ihn so ungewohnte Situation reagieren sollte.  
Bevor er jedoch überhaupt die Möglichkeit erhielt etwas zu sagen, rief Joey ihm etwas entgegen was ihn die Stirn erneut runzeln ließ.  
„Sag es nicht! Bitte…, ich will es nicht hören! Der Brief sollte nie…ich…!" Was wollte das Hündchen nicht hören? Was erwartete er denn überhaupt zu hören.  
Wenn man sich Joey so betrachtete, wurde dem Älteren klar, dass dieser auf jeden Fall keine positive Reaktion erwartete. Was dachte er sich da eigentlich? Er konnte doch gar nicht positiv reagieren, oder?  
„Was erwartest du von mir?" Hatte er das etwa laut gesagt? Wieder ein Indiz das für seine Verwirrung sprach.  
„Nichts!" Kam auch sogleich Wheelers Antwort.  
„Glaubst du wirklich ich weiß nicht wie dumm das alles ist? Ich..., ich kann es aber nicht ändern!" Seto fühlte sich, wohl das erste Mal in seinem Leben, einer Situation nicht gewachsen.  
Wie sollte er reagieren, was sollte er sagen? Erst dieser Brief und dann Joey selbst...  
Seto wollte verschwinden, doch der Blonde stand genau zwischen ihm und seinem Ausgang.  
Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, trat er näher an den Blonden heran. Es trennte sie nicht einmal mehr ein Meter, doch noch immer hatte er nichts gesagt.  
Sein Kopf war wie leer gefegt.  
„Willst du nicht endlich einen deiner Sprüche loslassen? Bring es doch endlich hinter dich!" Brüllte Joey mit zorniger, verzweifelter Stimme.  
Seto wusste es nicht genau, doch wenige Sekunden bevor es geschah, sah er es in den warmen, braunen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
Joey überwand die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, packte den jungen Firmenleiter an seinen Kragen und zog dessen Gesicht an das seine heran.  
„Nur einmal..." Hörte Kaiba ihn noch flüstern, ehe sich warme, weiche Lippen auf die seinen legten.  
Erst riss er erschrocken seine Augen auf und hatte schon seine Hände gehoben, um den Blonden von sich zu drücken, doch auch dieses Mal hielt ihn etwas davon ab.  
Noch konnte er es sich nicht eingestehen, doch er genoss diesen kurzen Moment.  
Die Berührung ihrer Lippen hatte gerade wenige Sekunden gedauert, als Joey von ihm fort stolperte.  
Die Augen weit aufgerissen und kopfschüttelnd, taumelte er rückwärts.  
„Ich..." Er brachte seinen angefangenen Satz nie zuende, sondern wandte sich mit einem Satz um und war verschwunden.  
Seto selbst war noch immer wie paralysiert. Er hatte ihn geküsst.  
Joey - Wheeler - hatte - ihn - geküsst...  
Joey Wheeler hatte ihn geküsst und es hatte ihm gefallen…  
Seto schnappte nach Luft, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das er diese angehalten hatte.  
Im selben Moment fiel auch endlich die Starre von ihm und mit einem Ruck setzte er sich plötzlich in Bewegung, er musste den Blonden aufhalten.  
Ohne auf seine Tasche zu achten, die noch an seinem Platz stand, verließ er laufenden Schrittes den Klassenraum. Den Brief, welcher noch immer in seiner Hand lag, fest an seine Brust gedrückt.

~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~

Joey konnte es nicht fassen, was hatte er sich dabei nur gedacht?  
Selbstironisch fluchte er.  
Natürlich hatte er mal wieder gar nicht gedacht!  
Er musste wirklich daran arbeiten erst zu denken und dann zu handeln.  
Wie viele Probleme könnte er sich so ersparen?  
Seto würde ihn so was von fertig machen!  
Ihre sonstigen Streitigkeiten waren nichts dagegen!  
Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?  
Seine Lunge brannte schon und sein Brustkorb fühlte sich an, als stände er in Flammen.  
Joey war ein guter Läufer. Sport war so ziemlich das einzige Fach, indem er wirklich glänzen konnte, doch seine Rippe behinderte ihn dermaßen, das er sich an der nächsten Hauswand abstützen musste.  
In Gedanken verfluchte er seinen Vater, hätte er nicht wenigstens seinen Bauch statt seiner Rippen treffen können?  
Aufstöhnend ließ der Blonde seinen Kopf gegen die Hauswand fallen.  
Warum rannte er überhaupt davon? Seto Kaiba würde ihn überall finden…  
Aber eines konnte sich Joey mit Galgenhumor eingestehen. Der Kuss, so kurz er auch gewesen war, war die schönste Erfahrung die Joey je gemacht hatte.  
Gerade hatte er sich dazu entschlossen seine Flucht fortzusetzen, als er mit einem Ruck herumgerissen würde und in das gerötete Gesicht Setos blickte.  
Erschrocken riss Joey seine Augen auf. Niemals hätte er erwatet das der Brünette ihm nachlaufen würde.  
„Wheeler, ich warne dich, wenn das alles nur ein Scherz war, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!" Ehe Joey auf diese atemlose Aussage reagieren konnte, wurde er von zwei kräftigen Armen zu Seto gezogen und wenige Sekunden später hatte er dessen Lippen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, an den seinen.  
Er musste träumen! Das konnte gerade nicht wirklich passieren!  
Ehe Joey jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, spürte er Setos Zuge die bei ihm um Einlass bat.  
Entschlossen schob er alle Gedanken von sich und beschloss die Situation zu genießen.  
In den folgenden Momenten vergaß der Blonde alles um sich herum. Er bemerkte nicht das sie mitten auf einer öffentlichen Straße standen und auch sonst schaffte nichts den Moment von Joeys absoluter Glückseeligkeit zu durchbrechen.  
Erst als allmählich die Luft knapp wurde, trennten sich die Beiden atemlos voneinander.  
„Das zumindest habe ich jetzt nicht erwartet!" Brachte Joey an, nachdem sie sich einen langen Moment gegenüber gestanden hatten, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Das war auch sicher nicht geplant, wenn du das meinst!" Gab Seto ruhig von sich.  
Seto war tatsächlich so ruhig wie er sich angehört hatte.  
Er wusste nicht warum er Joey hinterher gehetzt war und noch weniger wusste er, was ihn dazu veranlasst hatte diesen zu küssen, als er ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte, doch eines wusste er genau, er wollte es wiederholen.  
Noch an diesen Morgen hätte er jeden in die Psychiatrie geschickt, der auch nur ansatzweise etwas in dieser Richtung angedeutet hätte, doch jetzt...  
„Was passiert jetzt?" Das war ausnahmsweise mal eine wirklich gute Frage.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher…" Sagte Seto langsam und blickte hinab in die braunen Augen, die verwirrt zu ihm hinauf sahen.

Nein damals hatten sie wirklich nicht weiter gewusst und es hatte auch einige Zeit gedauert, bis sie wirklich zueinander gefunden hatten, aber mit diesem unscheinbaren Stück Papier hatte alles angefangen.  
Es war nicht immer einfach gewesen, schließlich lebten sie in Japan und egal wie man es drehte und wendete, Schwule waren eben nicht gerne gesehen.  
Doch sie hatten sich durchgebissen.  
Seto wäre nicht Seto, wenn er sich von so etwas würde beeinflussen lassen.

Erst hatten sie sich immer öfter privat getroffen und ganz alltägliche Dinge unternommen, irgendwann war Seto dann hinter der Sache mit seinem, Joeys, Vater gekommen.  
Noch immer dachte der Blonde nicht gerne an diese Sache zurück.  
Seto hatte auch dort kurzen Prozess gemacht und Joey zu sich geholt.  
Seit dem waren sie auch offiziell als Paar aufgetreten.  
Es war bei ihnen Beiden nicht immer eitler Sonnenschein, dafür stritten sie einfach viel zu gerne und zu leidenschaftlich miteinander.  
Nur weil man ein Paar war, änderte sich schließlich nicht von Heute auf Morgen der Charakter, doch man vertrug sich ebenso leidenschaftlich wieder.

_Und zumindest bei einer Sache waren sie beide sich schließlich einig geworden_…

„Hey Joey, was treibst du denn hier?" Mit einem lächeln wandte sich Joey an Seto.  
„In Erinnerungen schwelgen!" Nun erhellten sich auch die Züge des Firmenleiters.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir sie auffrischen, wenn du ein Stück Papier benötigst, um dich zu erinnern." Sagte er mit einer eindeutig laszive klingenden Stimme.  
Joey lachte verschmitzt.  
„Vielleicht…"

_**…Sie liebten sich.  
**_  
Ende


End file.
